Varris Yingzen
Varris Yingzen was a feared Crime Boss on the Planet of Dardeia; he was a genious driven by immense greed, stopping at nothing to achieve more power! He was killed during the events of the the "Lance Angghar" story-arc. History Varris Yingzen (Most commonly reffered to by his last name) grew up as an orphan on the rough streets of the city planet "Dardeia". After living his entire childhood as an outcast, he began to long desperately for a better life. From a young age, Yingzen began to see patterns in the way people earned money, soon coming to the conclusion that he could use the same techniques to earn money himself! Yingzen worked and saved his entire youth, spending only what he needed to in order to keep up his appearance to impress potential employers. Though he looked like a million bucks, Yingzen was still denied high paying jobs at every turn; this constant rejection soon lead him to despise other people. Yingzen realized that people were practically controlled by their money and that possessing large amounts of it seemingly gave people the power to destroy others! Yingzen quickly turned to a life of crime, stealing for years until he had enough money to start his own enterprise! Yingzen began to make partnerships with other business owners, secretly buying shares of their companies in the process; this would continue until Yingzen possessed a controlling amount of shares, giving him complete control over the other companies. Yingzen would then threaten to shut down the companies he controlled unless they bought back the shares at double the amount! Yingzen then hired men to provoke fear in the business owners to keep them from trying to take back the money Yingzen had stolen from them. As Yingzen's profits grew, he began to take over larger and larger businesses until finally he controlled one of the largest enterprises on the planet! Matched only by Paulo Deroni, a nearby rival Crime Boss who had come into his own wealth through his family's Casino. Deroni resisted Yingzen's attempts to take control of his Casino at every turn, making him one of the only men who could rival Yingzen's wealth and financial power. One day, after witnessing Lance Angghar's abilities, Varris saw that these powers could grant him far more power than his enterprise ever could! After having one of his men steal a sample of Lance's blood, he fused the DNA with his own, giving him all of the abilities that Lance possessed! Using his newfound power to kill Deroni, Yingzen realized that he could take control of not only Dardeia, but the entire galaxy! Only one obstacle stood in his way, the only person in existence who possessed the same amount of power that he did: "Lance Angghar". Following Lance to Gartexx, he confronted him inside an ancient Chozo Temple; after reading through a book of Chozo scripture, he learned the secret to unlocking forbidden Dark Power abilities that would give him the edge needed to destroy Lance. When it seemed that Yingzen had the upper hand, one of his associates, Dennis, came to Lance's rescue; revealing that he had also fused Lance's DNA with his own. Unable to hold back two adversaries, Yingzen was overpowered and became pinned down beneath a giant stone table. Realizing the two men's intent to kill him by collapsing the Temple on top of him, Yingzen took advantage of Dennis' distraction and pinned him to the wall, freeing himself in the process. Dennis retaliated by pinning Varris to the wall as well, preventing them both from escaping. At Dennis' command, Lance collapsed the Temple, killing both Yingzen and Dennis instantly. Following his death, all of Yingzen's wealth and property was given to his son, Gregory. Category:Player Controlled Characters